1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrow holders and arrow rests. Specifically, the invention is an arrow holder attaching to a hunter's tree stand. The holder may also be used as a wrench to assist in placing the tree stand in a tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many other inventors have attempted to devise a satisfactory means of keeping spare arrows readily available during hunting. Many of these inventions either place the arrows where they will interfere with shooting, or cause damage to trees during use.
Several inventions are used by an archer to carry spare arrows attached to a bow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,725, issued to James C. Ramsey, describes an arrow holder attaching to a bow comprising an upper and lower plate, each plate having rings made from expandable material, fitting around the shaft of an arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,662, issued to James C. Ramsey, describes a quiver attachment for a bow comprising a lower plate having slots which contract around an arrow to hold it in place, an upper plate having holes for the tips of the arrows, and an arrowhead guard on the upper section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,062, issued to Richard S. Karbo, describes a bow quiver comprising a frame attached to a bow, having a quiver hood at one end and an arrow clip at the other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,606, issued to Dennis M. Toth, describes a bow quiver comprising a frame having a quiver hood at one end and an arrow clip at the other. The frame is removably attached to a mounting plate, which includes a sight, and which can hold a single arrow without the quiver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,584, issued to Linda D. Judson et al., describes an arrow 10 quiver for a bow, comprising a frame, arrow holding assemblies, and an arrowhead guard. The arrow holding assemblies have independently pivoting arrow engaging tabs. Canadian Pat. No. 752,176, issued to John Hauch, describes a means for attaching a quiver to a bow.
Many hunters find that bow-mounted quivers like those described above encumber the bow to an undesirable extent. These arrow quivers make the bow heavy, bulky, and difficult to maneuver. Additionally, removal of one arrow can cause the other arrows to vibrate, making excessive noise and scaring the prey.
Other inventors, recognizing the problems with bow-mounted arrow carriers, devised arrow holders which mount on trees near the hunter's position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,522, issued to Robert E. Stinson, describes a field mount for an arrow quiver comprising a body designed to receive a bow-mounted quiver, and a pointed member for holding the mount on a tree or other support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,377, issued to Alan F. Riemenschneider, describes a tree attachable arrow holder comprising a pair of parallel support arms for hanging the arrows by the arrowheads, and a screw member for attaching to the tree. All of these arrow holders require putting a hole in the tree, which increases the amount of time and effort required to install them, in addition to damaging the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,121, issued to Roy E. Tuckett, describes a tree mount for arrow quivers having a mounting block having a slot for holding bow-mounted quivers. The mounting block is attached to a strap, which is secured around a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,150, issued to Robert J. Fecko, describes an archery bow holder having one end which attaches to a tree, and a second end with a hook for holding the bow.
None of the above patents describe any means of attaching an arrow holder to a tree stand, thereby avoiding the awkwardness of quivers attached to bows, and the damage to trees and difficulty of installation of arrow holders attached to trees. Additionally, none of the above arrow holders makes any provision for facilitating the installation of a tree stand.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a arrow rest attachment for tree stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.